Ciel's Almost First Date
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Ciel decides to take Ms. Elizabeth on a date. But little does Ciel know a few over protective Phantomhive servants decide to 'supervise' this little date. ONE-SHOT


**Hello my lovely little demon readers! I'm back! Sorry for the little hiatus. I had a lot of studying and homework to do. Plus my parents got all pissy because I got a 79 in science and took my frikken computer away! So I snuck into the school library and typed this xD. Anyways, this some random shizz I dreamed about. So I thought I'd turn it into a fanfiction. Don't forget to review! Enjoy~ **

Ciel's (Almost) First Date

Summary: Ciel decides to take Lady Elizabeth on a date. Little does he  
know, a few over protective servant tag along?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing.

~O~

Ciel Phantomhive quickly and quietly tip toed down the mansions stairs.

He looked both ways in paranoia to see if any of idiot servants were  
around. He sighed in relief when no one was there.

Ciel dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a yellow slip of paper  
and scribbled down a few things.

Dear servants,

If you are reading this, I have gone out for a bit. Don't bother  
finding me.

-Ciel

He left the note on the banister and made his way to the door.

"Going somewhere my lord?"

Ciel jumped in surprise and turned his head slowly to meet the voice.  
Ciel frowned when he saw Sebastian's head poke behind the corner.

"I'm just going out a bit," Ciel as small blush threaten to form on  
his cheeks.

"The young master is going somewhere," Mey-rin asked as her head  
popped under Sebastian's.

Ciel gave a simple nod and reached for the knob. He froze again when  
he heard another voice.

"Where are you going, master?"

"Finny 'ya idiot! You're not supposed 'ta ask where the master is  
going!"

"Ho ho ho!"

Ciel turned around robotically to see three more heads all staring at  
him.

"It's none of your business," Ciel snorted and took this opportunity  
to run out the door.

"I wonder where the young master went off to," Finny asked.

"I do hope he doesn't get into something troublesome, yes I do" Mey-  
rin wailed.

"Please Mey-rin. The young master is 15 know. Practically a man," Bard  
smirked.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka said.

"See Tanaka agrees 'wit me," Bard gave hearty laugh.

"What do you think, Mr. Sebastian" Mey-rin asked, ignoring Bard.

Sebastian ,who was staring intensely at the door, turned to Mey-rin and  
smirked.

"I think we should find out what the little master up to," He said as  
a mischievous smirk plastered itself on Sebastian's sexy face.

The three servants looked up at devilish butler with a mixture of  
horror and shock on their faces.

"W-W-We can't do that," Mey-rin squeaked.

"But, why ever not," Sebastian asked with fake innocence.

"The young master would kill us," Finny shrieked at the thought of  
Ciel finding out.

"But what if the young master was hurt and we weren't around to save  
him," Sebastian suggested.

The servants thought about this. They huddled into a small circle.

"What should we do," Finny asked.

"Mr. Sebastian does have a point, yes he does," Mey-rin said.

"But if master finds out, we'll be fired for sure," Bard said.

"I'd rather risk my job than the young master getting hurt" Finny  
smiled. The others smiled too.

"For the young master," Finny said and stuck his hand out.

"For the young master," the others cried and placed their hands on top  
of Finny's.

"Alright Mr. Sebastian, we'll go with 'ya" Bard spoke up as he broke up  
the huddle.

"Excellent," Sebastian smirked, which scared the living hell out the  
servants.

~O~

"Do you see him, Finny," Mey-rin asked. The four loyal servants were  
currently in town looking for their beloved master.

"Nope, not yet," Finny reported as he removed the binoculars from his  
eyes.

"Oh Ciel aren't these dresses wonderful," A female voice squeaked.

The servants heads immediately shot up and turned to the voice.

"Yes they are Lizzy," Another voice replied.

"ITS THE YOUNG MASTER," Mey-rin and Finny screamed in unison.

Sebastian quickly covered their mouths and pulled them into a nearby  
alley.

"What's wrong Ciel," Lizzy asked.

"Nothing, I thought heard someone," Ciel replied.

" 'Ya idiots! You almost got us caught," Bard whispered.

"Sorry," The two said sheepishly.

"Odd. Why didn't the young master want me to accompany him," Sebastian  
contemplated.

"Boy, Mr. Sebastian for someone who knows a lot you sure don't know  
a lot," Bard snickered, as if his statement made perfect sense.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "What do mean?"

Finny giggled, Mey-rin blushed and Bard snickered.

"Isn't obvious, Mr. Sebastian" Finny giggled.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side.

"The young master is on a date with Lady Elizabeth," The servants  
giggled and blushed.

"Date," Sebastian asked. The term was new to him. Didn't the word  
'date' mean day of the month.

"You know a date. Like when man and a woman spend the whole day  
together. Alone," Finny explained.

'So that is why the young master did not want me to attend,' Sebastian  
thought.

"They're gettin' away! Let's go," Bard shouted. The others nodded and  
followed.

"Thank you for buying me the dress, Ciel," Elizabeth blushed.

"Your welcome. You looked very nice in it," Ciel replied blushing more  
than Lizzy.

"What are they saying," Bard asked.

"Something about 'you looked in it' " Finny said while watching the  
two through binoculars.

"What! Oh, I knew the young master would get into something  
troublesome, yes I did" Mey-rin shouted.

"They are holding hands know," Sebastian said plainly.

"What!" The servants hollered.

" 'Lemme see," Bard shouted as he snatched the binoculars from Finny.

"Hey!" Finny pouted.

"Who knew master could be such a love bird," Bard whistled and handed  
the binoculars to Mey-rin.

"Oh my," Mey-rin squealed.

The couple was, in fact, holding hands. Ciel blushed hard as Lizzy's  
hand snaked into his. Ciel didn't mind though. He missed the feeling  
of warmth when holding someone's hand.

"Look Ciel! Ice cream," Lizzy squealed and yanked  
The young Earl to the ice cream cart.

"And what would you like m'lady," The cart owner asked.

"Hmmh," Lizzy pondered as she looked at the different flavors of  
ice cream.

"Strawberry," she giggled.

"And for the gentlemen," The cart said, turning to Ciel.

"Chocolate," The little master replied.

The cart owner nodded and handed the nobles their frozen desserts.

"What's happening, Finny" Mey-rin asked.

"Hmmh, they just bought ice cream," Finny replied licking his lips at  
the delicious looking cream.

Finny tossed Sebastian the binoculars. He looked through them to find  
his master and Lady Elizabeth hold hands and eating ice cream. He smiled.

"They are moving again. We better follow the-," Sebastian paused when  
he discovered he was alone.

Sebastian sighed when he spotted the servants buying ice cream. The  
demon rolled his eyes. Why did he bring those idiots?

~O~

"Alright Finny, what are they doin' now," Bard asked he took another  
lick at his ice cream.

"Eating and holding hands," Finny replied. "this is the best Ice cream  
I've ever had," The young gardener added with delight. Bard and Mey-  
rin nodded in agreement.

"Lizzy, do you ever get the feeling you are being watched," Ciel  
asked, breaking the small silence between them.

"No, why? You don't have a stalker do you," Lizzy gasped at the  
thought of fiancé being watched by some creep.

Ciel shook his head. Ciel stared up at the sky and up at some  
buildings. He gasped when he saw four familiar heads on the top of a  
building. He blinked and took a double take. But when the Earl opened  
his eyes again the heads were gone.

"What's wrong," Lizzy asked. "My eyes are playing tricks on me, I  
guess."

"That was close. Do you think master saw us," Finny asked.

"I hope not. The young master would kill us if he found out we were  
spying," Bard replied.

"Oh no, my ice cream," Mey-rin cried as the frozen treat fell into the  
streets.

Sebastian quickly jumped after it and caught it before it could hit  
Lizzy's head.

"Did you feel that breeze," Lizzy asked. "Yes and it smelled like  
ice cream and cleaning supplies," Ciel said.

"How the hell did he do that," Bard screeched.

"Well you see Mr. Bard," A male voice said behind them. The servants  
jumped in horror and turned around to see Sebastian's smirking face.

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

~O~

The sun was beginning to let on London. Ciel and Lizzy had fun and the  
servants had a fun time stalking them.

"Oh I wish could see the sunset. I always miss it," Lizzy said while  
swinging Ciel's hand.

"Hn" Ciel said. He thought about Lizzy's words, and an idea popped  
into his head.

"Follow me Lizzy," Ciel said as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"Where they going," Finny wondered.

~O~

"The dock," Lizzy asked.

"Hmh, father used to bring me here when I was small," Ciel replied.

"Oh," Lizzy replied and squeezed Ciel's hand tighter.

"Why did he come to 'da dock? It smells like dead fish here," Bard  
muttered.

'You would think a chef would get used to the smell of dead fish,'  
Sebastian thought as he sweat dropped.

"The sunset," Lizzy squealed. "Oh thank you Ciel! I've always wanted  
to watch the sunset," Lizzy giggled and tackled Ciel into hug. Ciel  
flashed a small and unnoticed smile.

"This is why master brought Lady Elizabeth to the dock," Finny smiled.

"The young master really is kind, yes he is" Mey-rin smiled as she  
wiped away a stray tear.

"The sunset sure is pretty," Finny smiled.

"Yeah, it's even prettier when it hits the water," Bard added.

"The sunset is beautiful Ciel," Lizzy smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Ciel," Lizzy called softly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't kiss me right now I will push you off this dock and hope  
you drown," Lizzy laughed.

"What did she say," Mey-rin asked.

"Something about kiss me right now or I will drown you," Finny said as  
he stared long hard at the couple through the binoculars.

"WHAT!"

Ciel stared with wide eyes as Lizzy stood in front of him with closed  
eyes and puckered lips; the sun hit her face perfectly. He looked  
around to see if anyone was watching.

Ciel brushed Lizzy's blonde curls out of her face and leaned in.

"Damn it Finny! Give me the binoculars," The chef roared. "No give  
them to me," The maid shouted. "No stop! I want to see," The gardener  
cried. The butler sighed as he was caught in the middle of an idiot  
fight.

The young fiancés heart's beat faster every passing second. Ciel could  
feel Lizzy's strawberry ice cream breath on his face. His lips were  
nearly on her lips when…

"Ha! I got it," A voice called behind the couple. The pair turned  
around to find Bard cheering and waving a pair of binoculars in the air.

"BARD!" Ciel screamed.

"Yea- Oh shoot," Bard said.

Ciel anger bubbled inside of him once he realized that Mey-rin, Finny,  
Bard and Sebastian had been spying on him.

"Uh-Oh," Mey-rin and Finny cried.

"How long," Ciel growled with clenched teeth.

"How long wha-"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL BEEN FOLLOWING ME," Ciel screeched.

"The whole time," the three servants said sheepishly.

Ciel sighed and turned to Lizzy, "I'm sorry Lizzy. My moronic servants  
have ruined this evening."

"It's fine Ciel. I'm willing to bet you anything that Paula is here  
too," Lizzy laughed. Ciel gave a small smile.

His frowned returned when once turned to his servants.

"Take me and Elizabeth home," Ciel ordered.

"Yes master," the servants bowed.

~O~

"Now, what in the hell gave you all the right to follow me," Ciel  
yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk.

Mey-rin, Finny and Bard looked down in shame.

"Answer me, damn it" Ciel yelled louder.

"Well, master, we were worried that you would injure yourself on your  
little outing," Sebastian smiled.

"You knew damn well that I wasn't going to injure myself, Sebastian"  
Ciel screeched.

"But the servants and I were worried about our little master. Weren't  
we," Sebastian asked. The servants nodded.

"And what kind of Phantomhive servants would we be if the young master  
was hurt and we were not around to help him," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel rolled his visible eye and sighed. "Alright fine. You are all  
lucky that I am too tired to scold you. I will give you your  
punishments in the morning. Sebastian get me ready for bed. The rest  
you get out of my sight," Ciel yelled.

The servants scampered away like mice and Sebastian prepared Ciel for  
bed.

What was Ciel going to do with his over protective servants?

END.

**Oh Ciel, your servants are so protective! Review~**


End file.
